A Scarred Heart
by ThyCrimsonPirate
Summary: oneshot His heart, now rotted with vengeful desires, will always belong to her. Because, there will forever be a scar in his heart where her name is. MatthewLeila.


**A/N: This takes place after chapter 26, when Jaffar and Nino join the party, just so you know… well, enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

**

Rain poured down from the dead sky, soaking the grounds into a muddy crumbling mess. Thunder cried above the heads of many as lightning came striking down from the heavens.

Many would run and seek shelter in such weather; however the furious storm failed to get the better of Matthew. His footprints left within the mud that soon filled with murky water.

'What am I doing?' Matthew thought depressingly, as he decided to plant himself on the edge of a soaking log. His legs burned with exhaustion from a lengthy travel, and his eyes showed of many nights without rest. And why was he endlessly walking? Where was he going?

Matthew let a sigh escape his breath… closing his eyes and continued sitting there for awhile… just listening to the drops of rain as they hit his face.

He gazed back to the path he was traveling, realizing how far he had actually trekked.

"Oh well," said Matthew quite tiresome, "Lord Hector and the others will fare fine without me… I just couldn't stand being there… not while _he_…. was present."

A loud shriek of thunder crackled above the young thief. It suddenly started raining harder than before. He balled his fist in remembrance of his sudden departure from Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and the others.

He remembered the argument he had with Eliwood and Artimus, their tactician…

* * *

"_Why is that god damned bastard here accompanying us on this journey!" Matthew screamed with eyes full vengeful tears, pointing towards the door that leads outside to the corridors of the royal manse. Not knowing a certain couple was told to wait behind…_

"_Matthew...," Eliwood calmly but sadly responded, "Jaffar is now our..."_

_"Our what?" he continued shouting, "Our ally!"_

_Matthew approached Eliwood angrily. "Do you know what he has done!"_

_ "Matthew!" Yelled the tactician who was leaning against a tall decorative window, "You should know better to not yell at Lord Eliwoo…"_

_ "**Shut the fuck up!"** Matthew again yelled in a furious brokened voice, practically screaming out his lungs. The eyes widened on both Eliwood's and Artimus' faces._

_ "That man killed Leila! I won't, will not be part of anything that involves allying with him, ever! _

* * *

He stared into a rippling puddle then, watching rain drops stream down his face. Or were they streams of something else?

He remembered catching Jaffar's glance as he fled the manse. He remembered a growing hatred inside himself as he glared back at him, as he held close that girl of his.

He felt like slaying the both of them then and there. To stain the royal manse with their blood… to ring the halls with their cries of pain… anything that would satisfy the anguish inside his heart. Yet… he could not. He didn't know he couldn't. All he could do was run. Run away from it all. And he did just that.

In the midst of his thoughts of despair, Matthew realized a hue of red in the rippling puddle in front of where he sat. He soon realized the red was blood. His blood.

The thief glanced at his left wrist.

"Uh… damn… the cut reopened itself." Matthew muttered to himself softly, watching as his blood dripped and joined the puddle.

"Leila…."

* * *

"_Leila…" Matthew whispered, tightening his embrace on her bare body as she shifted within his arms._

"_Leila… I wish we could stay like this… for many days to come." _

"_As so do I Matthew…" Leila responded, resting her head against his chest._

"_Leila… I love you…"_

"_I love you too… always will…"_

* * *

"Leila… I will avenge your untimely death… for your sake and mine."

LEILA!

"Why were you taken away from me!" He yelled frantically, grabbing his chest in pain. A large stream of lightning flew across the sky like a furious dragon, accompanied by the roar of thunder.

Matthew looked up into the sky above him as he screamed her name, desperately hoping she would call back his name in return.


End file.
